daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Majesty
Black Majesty is a character in Roentgen's Legion of Lawndale Heroes series. His first appearance was in LLH 4.1, "Martingale" His true name is unknown, although in the past he has gone by the names of "Rex Black" "Brian Delaney," or "David Schwarz". He is obviously a wizard with incredible power, easily powerful enough to take on the entire Legion as a whole. (In other appearances and when referenced, he is shown or described as powerful enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat with multiple Ringbearers.) His current headquarters is a luxurious mansion in the middle of the desert in Death Valley, California. (It is not known how food and utilities are supplied.) Extraordinarily wealthy, he travels with a group of other magicians who wear the same necklace which marks them as members of Black Majesty's retinue. None of the retinue, however, appear to be able to challenge Black Majesty in power. Black Majesty is also possessed of abilities that allow him an unusually long life-span or has means that allow such, as he is at least over 300 years old. (This is shown by his appearance in Majesty and the Servant, where he and a band of his followers engaged the Ringbearer Tom Ware in the late 17th Century.) Black Majesty at one time possessed a device known as the Soul Crystal. A former member of his retinue stole the Crystal, and committed suicide before Black Majesty caught up with him. The Crystal was temporarily lost and fell into the hands of Lou Cypher, and later it fell into the hands of the Legion. Some unknown time afterward, Black Majesty decided to retrieve the Crystal. Traveling by bus with his retinue, Black Majesty took a leisurely, indirect route, stopping in Texas and traveling to Paris before returning to Lawndale. There, he broke into Legion Tower and took on the most of the Legion, defeating them with ease even though he limited himself to physical strength, invulnerability, and a few spells. When Kyle Armalin joined the fray, Black Majesty ended the fight, but promised to return at his leisure. Impressed with Quinn Morgendorffer's willingness to use her full powers against Black Majesty, he stated that when he returned, he would make her his bride. However, the laterWorldburner crisis caught him off guard - without time for prepare for Judith, he fled his universe as it was destroyed. Bitter over this and wanting revenge, he gathered an alliance of 'pulp' heroes - the Platinum Guard - to try and take down Judith by cunning, hoping to land the coup de grace on her and later usurp the omniverse from an exhausted Corps of Ringbearers. Powers The full scope of Black Majesty's abilities have not been revealed. Among the following known abilities are: * super strength * invulnerability, including the ability to recover from wounds that would obviously kill a normal human being, such as decapitation * telekinesis/mystical kinesis * psychic defenses which include the ability to cast illusions into the mind of an attacker * the ability to sense the locations of talismans such as the Soul Crystal * a "remaking" ability allowing him to restore damaged objects to their previous condition * the ability to shut down an opponent's metahuman abilities. * the ability to summon and control extradimensional or supernatural creatures to do his bidding * he ability to temporarily seal off interdimensional portals * the ability to increase his own personal abilities by use of mystical talismans * the ability to render himself invisible to detection by scanning sources, but for brief periods. Appearance Black Majesty is a tall, handsome black male with fiery red hair. He has a muscular, attractive physique and dresses very well. However, occasional wisps of smoke from his mouth and his fingers can be noted. Black Majesty denies that the name "Black Majesty" is racially based. Category:Fanfiction Characters